


Let Him Climb Inside my Body

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Deals, Demon!Loki, Demon/Human Relationships, Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, Master & Servant, Vengeful!Tony, mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: Death is not something Tony is unfamiliar of. It had come for him so many times that it’s nothing short of a miracle he’s still alive. But then, he doesn’t believe in miracles, those are for the weak, the lazy, the people who relies on someone else other than themselves. And he can’t afford that, since he has no else to rely on.No parents to help him if he messed up because they both died when Tony was sixteen, inheriting a billion dollar weapon manufacturing company that his father had built up since the first world war. It’s a good thing that he inherited his father’s genius as well because he’ll need all his wits to continue the Stark legacy.But just like Rome, Tony was meant to fall. And when he did, he fell hard.ORthe KUROSHITSUJI AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Let Him Climb Inside my Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So, as you know me and [Somiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven) are on a writing prompt thing challenge. Here's another entry from that. Although not finish, but I wanna post it to taunt myself to finish.
> 
> The prompt is, "you thought you would break me."
> 
> PSA: There's a bit of violence, but ATM there's none just mention of torture and stuff. I may change the Warning as we continue, so keep an eye on those. And if there's more that I need to add that I should, please tell me. Cos IDK what will trigger people that I have not mentioned.

_“we’re all killers. we’ve all killed parts of ourselves to survive. we’ve all got blood on our hands. something somewhere had to die so we could stay alive.”_

**

Death is not something Tony is unfamiliar of. It had come for him so many times that it’s nothing short of a miracle he’s still alive. But then, he doesn’t believe in miracles, those are for the weak, the lazy, the people who relies on someone else other than themselves. And he can’t afford that, since he has no else to rely on.

No parents to help him if he messed up because they both died when Tony was sixteen, inheriting a billion dollar weapon manufacturing company that his father had built up since the first world war. It’s a good thing that he inherited his father’s genius as well because he’ll need all his wits to continue the Stark legacy.

Thus, he cannot afford to invest his time in hoping or vain prayers to help him get through all the difficulties that comes along the way. And the universe does love to give him the hardest problem to solve most of the time. But that’s okay because he likes conquering them and coming on top of his challenges.

So, really, miracles are bullshit. What he needs is to become stronger, more powerful that even death will quiver as it takes him. Wherever people go after they’re gone.

But just like Rome, Tony was meant to fall. And when he did, he fell hard.

**

He’d been kidnapped before, and it’s either they wanted his money or they wanted his ideas. Those people have always been easy to trick as he bids his time and plan his escape. This time it’s different, someone had sold him out and wanted him dead. A smart enough person who knows he’s a threat and will never cooperate. Someone with money of his own as well, who’d rather finish Tony than negotiate. Someone from his own damn company that exchange deals with terrorists.

He almost couldn’t believe when he saw the very weapons he created to protect the innocents — to give back what little good he can manage to — are being used to orphan children, widow wives, and destroy families. 

They torture him, broke his bones and spirit. They gagged him and submerged him underwater till water fills his lungs. They refuse to hear his plea and bargain. They were meant to end him with humiliation and pain drumming under his skin.

And just before they plunged the knife deep in his chest, Tony cries for a miracle for the first time in twenty-four years.

Only silence answers him back.

There must be some sick poetic justice in all of these; the _Merchant of Death_ dying under the weapon he’d engineered.

Through blurry vision —from where they’ve punched him a little too enthusiastically — he sees the knife coming down. He sheds no tears at the knowledge of his end. Instead he simmers in anger silently at how he will never avenge himself and those innocent people who were killed by his creations. And of course, there was blood to be paid as well for the people who betrayed him.

He wishes to live a little longer to annihilate those people who will use his weapons for evil. It rumbles inside his chest like a gun going off and painting the floor red. And that’s what he wishes, for those people dead. By his hands if he’s lucky.

‘My, my, my, what loud impure soul you have,’ someone whispers as the men who tortured him disappears. Everything gets clothed in black, only he exists and seen in some limbo universe.

‘Who’s there?’

‘You called for me, didn’t you, Anthony?’ the dark whispers.

The universe heard him, he realises. ‘Yes.’

‘Well… Shall we bargain?’

‘Name your price,’ he says. ‘I’m a billionaire.’

There’s a heinous chuckle that leaves goosebumps on Tony’s flesh. ‘Human monetary doesn’t entice me, Anthony.’

‘Then what does?’ he asks, half-terrified of his surmise being correct. He prepares himself otherwise and weighs his option.

‘I think you already know the answer,’ the voice answers. ‘After all you’re exceedingly smart for a mortal.’

A cold shiver runs down Tony’s spine, but his blood boils more for revenge. He has no use of his soul anyway, there’s nothing he can do to save it even if he dies today; might as well annihilate all his enemies before he succumbs into the fiery pits of hell.

‘Okay,’ Tony replies. ‘I agree to your condition.’ This is not the worst decision he had ever made somehow, he realises. ‘And in return you must stay by my side and never betray me, you will protect me, and you will follow my every command until death of old age takes me one day… Do you accept my conditions?’

‘Certainly.’ And a tall man dressed in black and green leather emerges from the dark, his skin so pale with eyes gleaming green of mischief. ‘Shall we bind a contract?’

Tony only nods from where he’s lying down on the table where his tormentors have laid him to be butchered.

The demon mutters something that Tony can’t hear, and seconds later a searing pain etches on his chest as a sigil drawn in black ink appears that matches the one at the back of the demon’s left hand.

‘The contract is made, master.’ The dark haired demon kneels before him.

‘What do they call you?’

‘You can call me whatever you want, master.’ There’s a beautiful but malevolent smile on his lips as he looks up.

‘Loki.’ He doesn’t even have to think, that mischievous smile says it all. Maybe this demon will betray him, too. But he’d rather put his trust on this unholy creature than his own fellow human. At least it seems this devil has got a sense of loyalty because of their bind.

‘Excellent.’ Another plastered leer. ‘What are your orders, master?’

‘Loki, I order you to kill every terrorist in this cave.’

‘Yes, my lord.’ There’s a petrifying promise in those words that makes Tony sigh in relief before he losses consciousness.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter! Maybe next week?


End file.
